I Will Never Leave You
by salsa3344
Summary: This is a Cophine one shot from Orphan Black. I felt there could have been more sensuousness between them so I decided to write it for you. This story is rated M. You can read it or skip it. It's your choice so choose wisely.


" **I Will Never Leave You** **"**

 **I chose not to read any Cophine fanfics because I didn't want to be influenced by someone else's writing. This is my first Cophine fanfic. It will be a one shot. And all I can say is that I hope I can do Cophine right for all of the Cophine addicts out there!**

 **I am confident that what happened in the season three finale will be resolved. After all, Delphine did say, "I will never leave you." I choose to believe this to be true!**

 **This chapter contains descriptive sensuous sexy time. Read at your own volition.**

 **Rated M for Mature Content.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cosima POV**

 _ **Delphine's Condo**_

I wrap my gloved knuckles against her door wearing my red mid-thigh wool coat needing her to open the door and let me in. It's so cold I can see my breath as I stand there waiting for her. My back is to the door as I take a quick look around to see if anyone else decided to brave the elements on this blistery night. There's not a soul in sight as I inhale the scent of a burning fireplace which draws my eyes to the smoke escaping from the chimney above.

When finally, the doorknob clicks and the door opens to a vision I wasn't expecting to see. The wintery air blowing through her gorgeous straight blonde hair, a vision wearing a short black silk robe and from the reaction of her nipples, I'm guessing that's all she has on.

"Well, don't just stand there come in, it's freezing out there."

"Yeah I noticed," my eyes distracted by her firmness.

She closes and locks the door.

"What are you doing here?"

We walk into her sleek, modern home of very clean lines decorated with black and white throughout. It's very Delphine. We end up in her kitchen, as I begin to explain why I'm there. As she listens, she removes a bottle of Chardonnay from the refrigerator and pours herself a glass.

"I stopped by your office but you weren't there. Your assistant told me you were home and I need to give this to you, tonight."

But something tells me she knew I was coming. Who wears a short silk robe on a blustery night like this when they're home alone? Is it her way of taunting me for moving on with Shay? Does she think we still have a chance? Do I think we still have a chance? Have I really moved on?

"Chardonnay?" She asks with expectation in her tone as though I'm going to accept.

"No thank you. That's not why I'm here."

I adjust my glasses and hand her an envelope.

"What's this?" She looks at me quizzically.

She removes the document, peruses it quickly and throws it onto the marble countertop.

"You're resigning?" She says with a shaky voice, grasping the edges of the smooth surface, confused but I think mostly annoyed by my bold move. The look on her face demands an explanation.

"Effective immediately."

Her hands cover her face in disbelief. And when she removes them I can see determination in her eyes, determination to convince me to stay.

She moves towards me, "In Dyad, you have access. You have control. Out there, what, you're just another subject or worse."

"What could be worse than this?"

"You're self-aware," she walks away, then turns to face me, focusing her attention on me, focusing on convincing me to stay. "Any person, any face, any love, anyone could be a spy."

Now I'm pacing in front of her as I listen to her argument as to why I shouldn't resign.

But then I wonder, "Is that a threat?"

She takes quite a sip from her glass then carefully sets it down on the marble surface, "I'm talking about Shay."

"Oh my god," I can't believe she's going there. "This doesn't have anything to do with Shay."

She leans against the countertop, "Maybe, but how are you going to know without me."

I challenge her with a commanding walk in her face, "Delphine, if you're not going to be with me, if you're not going to switch sides, let me go!"

Our eyes connect in a way that terrifies me, terrifies me because, because I don't want her to let me go. There's silence between us as we each gather our own thoughts.

I walk away from her needing to think about how I'm going to say what I'm about to say, and with my back to her the words just flow from my lips.

"The day you left for Frankfurt, I almost died." I face her again, "Some kind of near death experience. And it was so easy I could've just slipped away," I can feel my emotions fill my throat as the words become heavy and difficult to say. "Then I had a vision of you." Tears well up in my eyes and my voice begins to tremble, "I came back for you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she says with a shaky voice.

I slowly take one step at a time towards her, "Because you don't believe stuff like that. Because we have to move on," I look away unable to hold our gaze as each word I say pierces my heart.

I feel her fingers gently caress the side of my face and I hear her voice so lovingly say, "Come here."

I'm drawn to the love in her voice as my eyes reconnect with hers and I see everything I've ever wanted right there in front of me.

"Come here," she says again. Her hands cup my face bringing my lips to hers. We kiss for the first time since before she went overseas. It's a kiss I feel with every fiber of my being. It's a kiss I don't want to let go of.

Her lips capture mine again as we hold this moment with a love I've never experienced with anyone but her. And I'm certain I don't want to experience it with anyone but her…

Our foreheads gently rest against each other and during that split second I choose. I choose my soul, I choose Delphine…

But just as quickly as my heart bleeds for her she pushes me away, "I'm sorry. You should've trusted me."

My mouth falls agape. I have to fix this. I won't let what I did keep us from being together.

"You're right. I should've trusted you. I know that. Delphine, I'm ready to trust you now."

"Oh really. You think by saying those words it will make everything you did just magically go away?"

"It has to."

"Cosima, because you didn't tell me about the book, Castor is out there putting you and your sisters in danger!"

"I know! And I'm sorry!"

She stands up walking me against the island in the center of her kitchen, "Tell me something. If Castor didn't find the book, would you have come to me with it?"

I can't lie to her face. My eyes shift to the floor.

"I thought so. Get out," she says so coldly.

She leaves me where I stand with tears streaming down my face. I have to do something! I can't leave us like this! I take off my coat, draping it over a dining room chair and kick off my boots. I find her on her couch, close to the fireplace. She sits with her legs to her side, exposing their smooth, feminine…

I shake away these thoughts of desire from my head, thoughts that permeate wherever I am.

"Delphine."

She hears me but chooses to dismiss me.

"You said you can't do this, us. You begged me to understand the only way for you to love all my sisters was to end us. And yeah I did understand but I couldn't let go, I can't let go, I can't let go of your heart."

Her lips tremble as she tries to compose herself before speaking. Then her legs sweep over the side of the couch and when her bare feet hit the plush white carpet she stands up just inches away from me.

My heart is beating so fast I can feel my throat vibrating.

"Why are you still here?"

That hurt, piercing my heart hurt. I know she loves me and I can't walk away, not like this.

I inhale deeply and say, "Someone told me before we leave this life we see what we love. I mean, like pit of the soul can't live without it love, and if it's strong enough sometimes we find our way back. I don't know if I can live without it, without you, without our love." Again tears stream from my face as I stand there waiting for her to say or do something. My head dips forward when I realize the silence.

But then I hear, "Cosima," and I feel her fingers lift my chin, her lips just a breath away when she says, "Je ne sais pas trop si je peux vivre sans notre amour." Her lips move closer, "Je t'aime."

My mouth quivers into a smile, "I love you."

Her lips sweep across mine. Her hands reach for the nape of my neck keeping our kiss from ending too soon. My arms reach around her, as my hands smooth over the silk blocking my touch from her bareness. I can feel every curve, every muscle through her robe but I need to feel her without…

Her hands push my sweater off of my shoulders while I wrestle to free myself from the material. She walks me backwards unzipping my dress. I stumble as we make our way to her bedroom, the only light flickering from the candles strategically placed throughout the room.

We break free if only just to breathe. Our chests heave as we gaze into each other's loving eyes, she still in her robe, and me still in my unzipped dress.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Oui," she says.

Our bodies press against one another's as her lips graze my earlobe and she whispers, "Do you trust me?"

I lift my body onto my toes and whisper in her ear, "I trust you with everything that is me."

My dress falls to the floor then she unclasps my bra letting the straps slip down my arms until they drop freely to the floor. Her hands cup my breasts, her thumbs caress over my nipples. She's being so gentle as though needing to prove to me this isn't just sex for her but rather renewing a love that goes deeper than the soul…

My hands untie her robe. She releases me just long enough to let it flow to her feet. She's beautiful and she's mine.

Delphine carefully places her fingers on the frame of my glasses, removing them from my face. She reaches over to her dresser gently placing them near her jewelry box. And while she does this, I shimmy out of my panties matching her nudeness, ready to rekindle a love that can't be undone…

Her hands press against the small of my back pushing me towards her. Our lips ravage one another's while my hands can't resist tangling through her gorgeous mane of blondeness. Her hands sneak over my bottom grabbing my flesh in her hands, forcing me to rise up onto my toes, bringing our lips closer, our mouths open wider, our tongues enraptured by its warmth…

"Delphine," I murmur against her lips.

"Shhh," she reacts with a hushed tone.

We gaze at one another for just a moment when she smiles that beautiful dimpled smile and I can't help but smile back this big wide grin.

Her eyes strongly insist I get on the bed as I move towards the pillows, lowering myself onto her feather top mattress. I roll onto my back as she crawls over me lowering her lean feminine body onto me. Her leg slips between mine, fitting together like the last piece to a puzzle, all that pent up anticipation now being realized.

For someone who had never been with a woman before me, she has mastered her craft, as though she was always meant to be with her gender.

She smiles, nuzzling my nose with hers, then kissing me tenderly, "Did you feel that?"

"Mmhmm," I react.

Her kisses flutter down my neck, "And that?"

I nod, as my words have momentarily forsaken me.

Her lips leave soft, wet kisses on their way to each nipple, licking and gently sucking their firmness. She pauses for a moment if only to say, "And that?"

My body shivers with my answer.

I can feel her smiling as her lips journey lower and lower. My legs part naturally as her body moves into position between them. Her kisses continue over my slit, "And that?"

I respond with a slight thrust towards her mouth.

Her fingertips caress each fold and her tongue licks each lip generously. Her mouth opens over me sucking lightly, almost too carefully. She uses two fingers to see my opening, plunging them effortlessly through my wetness.

I shriek and thrust towards her having missed her touch so much, while she remains attentive to my clit and at the same time, massages my inner walls into a stream of decadence!

"Mmm," she moans while I, "Uh uh, ah ah!" Over and over surrendering those sounds, sounds with a meaning only she can give…

My legs buckle as the orgasm I've needed to release since last we made love erupts against her mouth. My love drowns her fingers while her mouth accepts my cascading devotion.

She takes her time with long slow licks, and when she's confident that she's gotten every last drop her head peeks up between my legs and her dimpled mouth asks, "Did you feel that?"

I can't stop myself from giggling and thinking, how we could've let our egos disrupt a love like ours, this can never be tolerated again.

She kisses all the way up to my lips, "Je vous ai manqué."

I sigh loudly, "Delphine, I missed you too."

Our lips seal, our tongues tangle and our bodies rock against each other's.

But now it's my turn. I manage to slip out from under her, kneeling next to her. I take her hand wanting her to kneel facing me.

"Come here."

I direct her to kneel towards the headboard with her legs slightly apart. I, then, lie on my back scooting under her. She knows what I want as she lowers her pussy onto my mouth. She's wet with a scent I've yearned for. She moves her body in a circular motion over my face as I watch her head fall back and her long blonde tresses toss from shoulder to shoulder until they bounce down her back.

My arms tuck under her legs allowing me to caress up her body covering her breasts, squeezing and molding her with my hands. Her pace quickens as do her moans. I can feel her drip onto my chin as her body rewards my efforts with her love…

She shrieks and wriggles a bountiful orgasm collapsing onto the bed face down in the pillows. She's breathing rapidly as am I. I drape myself over her backside giving her soft fluttering kisses all the way down her spine and up again. I nestle my chin in the crook of her neck, "I love you Delphine Cormier."

She laughs, "So formal."

Her body rolls onto its back beneath me. No words are needed at this moment. Our eyes say all that needs to be said. I cuddle into her and her arms hold me close. She kisses the top of my head and I smile against her bare shoulder for this is what pit of the soul can't live without it love is…

 _ **The next morning…**_

She yawns waking up on her side with her back to me. She can tell that I've been doing something to her while she slept and playfully demands to know what I've done.

"What are you doing?"

She moves her arm spying my handiwork.

"Did you feel that?"

"Cosima! You did not just write on me with permanent ink!"

I laugh, "No, I didn't but I did use waterproof lipstick."

"My red! Oh, you're a cheekie one aren't you!"

"Well, that **is** why you like me," I giggle even more.

"Seriously, what does it say?"

"Just relax for a second. I wanted to temporarily brand you with something that would remind you of me."

"Brand me? Cosima."

"Delphine."

"Dîtes-moi."

It says, "324B21."

"You didn't."

"I did."

She's smiling, "I love it."

My mouth drops, "No way! Do you really?"

"I do."

"Phew," I took a chance and I'm glad I did.

She wrestles me onto my back snatching the lipstick away from me, "My turn."

"No, what are you going to write?"

"You'll see."

I resist her.

"Juste est juste."

"You're right, fair is fair."

I roll onto my side giving her full access. I can feel the soft tip of the lipstick drawing slowly and carefully down the curve of my side. It actually tickles and of course I giggle.

"What did you write?"

She says nothing until she's finished with her masterpiece.

"Well?" I look over my shoulder at her and see a bit of seriousness I wasn't expecting.

"Je t'aime."

And those words fill me with pit of my soul can't live without it love.

She puts the lipstick on the nightstand and grabs the blankets from the end of the bed. She covers our naked bodies, my little spoon settles into her big spoon. Her arms wrap tightly around me. But I need to look at her so I turn my head to see her beautiful face and her expressive eyes and I say,

"I will never leave you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **THE END.**

 **Well, what did ya think?**

 **I hope I was able to convey the love between these two characters that these two actresses convey whenever they're on screen together.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and supporting Cophine! ;)**

 _ **Sorry, I don't speak French. I used the Google translator.**_

" _ **Je ne sais pas trop si je peux vivre sans notre amour." This is supposed to say "I, too, can't live without our love."**_

" _ **Dîtes-moi." This is supposed to say, "Tell me."**_

" _ **Juste est juste." This is supposed to say, "Fair is fair."**_


End file.
